I'm Into You (Wendy x Erin)
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Present Day AU. No one dies. Wendy and Erin have been friends since they were little. (They're best friends). Both women are eighteen years old and are high school seniors. As they grew up both Wendy and Erin realized how they truly feel about each other. After they nearly die on a roller coaster, Wendy finally gets up the nerve to confess her true feelings for Erin.
1. Chapter 1: Wendy x Erin: Part: 1

AN: This my first Wendy/Erin Femslash FanFic. It will have four chapters. It's rated M for graphic sex and swearing. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Present Day AU. No one dies. Wendy and Erin have been friends since they were little. (They're best friends). Both women are eighteen years old and are high school seniors. As they grew up both Wendy and Erin realized how they truly feel about each other. After they nearly die on a roller coaster, Wendy finally gets up the nerve to confess her true feelings for Erin.

xxxxxx

Wendy Christensen is currently on her bed naked, one hand between her spread legs pumping three fingers in and out of her tight pussy and her other hand kneading her breasts, switching back and forth between them. _Oh Erin. Yeah, baby. Finger fuck me. Just like that. Oh my god. Ohhh Erin._ Those are Wendy's exact thoughts right before she cums on her fingers imagining her best friend finger fucking her. After a minute or two Wendy pulls her fingers out of her pussy which are covered in her own cum, she slides her three fingers that were inside her pussy, into her mouth and she sucked them clean. She moaned at the taste of herself on her fingers. She grinned to herself. _Damn I was really horny. Seeing Erin half naked in the locker room after the last class of the day which was gym, had me soaking my panties. I could barely keep my hands from touching myself while driving from school. Erin is my best friend and I'm in love with her._

 _After we nearly died on a roller coaster, that's when I realized that I was in love her._ After just laying in bed for a few minutes, Wendy got out of her bed and then she walked to her closet to get a change of clothes before she went to her bathroom to take a shower. She got into her shower and she turned the water on and she stepped into the warm water.

After getting her hair and body wet, she grabbed her soap and lathered her hair and body. After quickly rinsing off the soap, she grabbed a nearby towel and she quickly dried off. She got dressed in her clean clothes and then she combed her hair. She went back to her bedroom to get ready for a night out. She left her house, locked her door, got in her car and left to go hang out with her friends. Kevin, Carrie, and Jason, and of course Erin, Wendy's best friend who she is in love with was also there, and her younger sister Julie. They went to the movies to see Kong: Skull Island. They all loved the movie. It was fucking amazing.

After the movie they had dinner at a local diner, which surprisingly had pretty good food and it also happened to be the local teen hangout. They sat in two booths at the diner, Kevin, Carrie, Jason and Julie in one booth. The booth behind it sat Wendy and Erin. They had all already had ordered and got their sodas and they just had ordered their food which consisted of cheese burgers and fries.

Wendy and Erin sat on opposite sides of their booth. Wendy had trouble making eye contact with Erin, because every time that she did she blushed bright red remembering masturbating to thoughts of Erin. Erin was also deep in her own thoughts at the moment. _Is Wendy mad at me or something? Did I do something to upset her? Is that why she won't make eye contact? I have to find out now or it will drive me crazy all weekend._

Making up her mind Erin decided right then and there that she was going to find out why her best friend was upset. "Wendy, did I do something to upset you?". The words seem to shake Wendy out of her thoughts. "Huh?. No why would you ever think that?", Wendy asks Erin confused as to why Erin would think that. Erin was shocked. _Wait. So she's not mad at me? Then why won't she look me in the eyes?_ Erin was determined to find out why it seemed like Wendy was shutting her out all of a sudden. Erin sighs. "Wendy why won't you look me in the eyes then?". Wendy was taken aback by how broken Erin sounded.

It almost broke Wendy's heart. _Oh fuck. I really fucked up this time. Okay. I have to tell her how I really feel about her. That I'm in love with her. But not here. I'll ask her to come to my house after we leave here, after we finish eating the rest of our dinner._ _I have made my mind up._ Gathering up all the courage that she had at the moment, Wendy says, "Not here. At my house tonight right after dinner. This isn't the right time or place for me to tell you, okay?". It takes a minute for Erin to answer, "Okay"., Erin replies. "So you're not at mad me?" Wendy smiles and she reaches across the table to take Erin's right hand into both of her own and Wendy looks Erin right int the eyes. "No I'm not mad at you". This seems to make Erin happy because a huge smile broke across her face. It made Wendy smile as well. "Good"., Erin says. Their food comes pretty quickly after that, and they eat while making small talk.

After dinner they part ways to go to their separate homes except Wendy and Erin. Wendy gets in her car and Erin gets into her own car and she follows Wendy home. It's not but fifteen minute drive from the diner to Wendy's house. When they get there Wendy parks her car behind her parents cars and Erin parks Wendy's car. Wendy turns off her own car, gets out, and she walks to front door and unlocks it, walking inside, and waiting for Erin to do the same. Erin gets out of her own car and walks to Wendy's front door, and then she walks inside Wendy's home. Wendy closes and locks the front door to her house behind the both of them.

xxxxxx

AN: I'll post the rest of chapter one later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Cliffhanger. Chapter two will pick up right where chapter one left off. Well that's chapter one. I'll have chapter two written and uploaded in a few days. I'll have the entirety of I'm Into You written & posted in two to three weeks. I hope that y'all are enjoying reading it just as much as I am enjoying writing it. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy x Erin: Part: 2

AN: Here's chapter 2 of I'm Into You. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I will enjoy writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: When they get there Wendy parks her car behind her parents cars and Erin parks Wendy's car. Wendy turns off her own car, gets out, and she walks to front door and unlocks it, walking inside, and waiting for Erin to do the same. Erin gets out of her own car and walks to Wendy's front door, and then she walks inside Wendy's home. Wendy closes and locks the front door to her house behind the both of them.

xxxxxx

Wendy leads Erin to her bedroom. Wendy opens her bedroom door and she walks inside first, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Wendy pats the spot on the bed next to her and Erin sits down next to Wendy. _I'm curious as to why we are in her bedroom._ Erin looks at Wendy and smiles. Wendy catches her eyes and returns her smile. Wendy is besides herself with her own thoughts. _I can't believe that I'm going to tell that I'm in love with her. I have no choice but to tell her._ Erin's hand on her shoulder breaks her out of her thoughts. "Wendy, are you okay?"., Erin asks her. Wendy nods. "I'm fine". "So what is it that you have to tell me, Wendy?".

Wendy looks her best friend in the eyes. Wendy takes a deep breath and readies herself. "I'm into you. Like really into you. In other words, I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I love you Erin". Wendy finishes her speech of love.

Erin looks at Wendy in surprise. _She's in love with me? She feels the way about me as I feel about her? I have been in love with Wendy for years and now I can tell her._ _I have to tell her how I feel as well._ Erin steels herself. "I'm in love with you too. I have been in love with her since we were in middle school". Wendy stares at Erin in surprise. _She's in love with me too? I'm so happy right now._ "You are?", Wend asks Erin. Erin nods. "Can I kiss you?", Wendy asks her. Erin nods again. They close their as they both lean towards each other at the same time and then their lips meet in a sweet but searing kiss. Wendy swipes her tongue across Erin's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Erin grants it by parting lips and Wendy slips her tongue inside. Their tongues touch and it turns into a very passionate kiss. And they break apart a few minutes later, a string of saliva left from their kiss.

They rest their foreheads against each other, panting hard. They look into each others eyes and smile. "Wow", they say at the same time. Both Wendy and Erin chuckle. "That was amazing", Wendy states. "Yes. Yes it was"., Erin replies. "You want to do it again?'., Wendy asks. Erin doesn't have to be asked twice. Erin wraps both her arms around Wendy's neck, pulling Wendy closer to her body, and then Wendy wraps both her arms around Erin's waist caught by surprised by their sudden closeness. Erin stares into Wendy's beautiful eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice"., Erin tells her. Wendy grins at her and Erin returns her grin with one of her own. Erin then leans forward and then she captures Wendy's lips in a very passionate which causes Wendy let out a low moan from the back of her throat.

They make out for a while before they break kiss for much needed air and they rest their foreheads against each other panting from their heavy kiss. "Let's make love". Erin says. Wendy eyes widen in surprise at Erin's words. _Could she be serious?. Could she be just as horny as I am._ "Are you sure?"., Wendy asks her. "Fuck yes, I'm sure. I have never been more sure of anything else in my life". Wendy's heart skips a beat at Erin's words.

 _I can't believe that Erin and I are about to have sex. This is going to be the best night of our lives. It's going to be my first time with a girl. Hell, it's going to be my first time with anyone. I'm glad that's it going to be with Erin._ And Erin is thinking the exact same thing that Wendy is thinking. _I can't believe that I'm going to have sex with Wendy. It's going to be my first time having sex. With anyone really. It's definitely my first time with another girl. I'm so glad that's going to be with Wendy._ Erin is beyond happy at the moment. "Okay then let's go"., Wendy says with a hint of lust in her voice. Beyond turned on. She can feel how wet her panties are because of the cum dripping from her pussy.

Wendy gently pushes Erin down on the bed and then Erin scoots up Wendy's bed until she ends up on Wendy's pillows. Wendy then crawls on the bed until she reaches Erin and then Wendy gets on top of Erin and she takes Erin's lips in a kiss so passionate that it nearly takes Erin's breath away. They break the kiss a few minutes later. After just staring lovingly into each others eyes, Erin wraps her arms around Wendy's neck kissing her softly. "I love you Wendy. So fucking much". Wendy smiles at Erin's words. " I love you too Erin". Erin returns Wendy's gentle smile with one of her own. And then they kiss each other passionately again.

xxxxxx

AN: Well there's chapter 2, I'll update the rest of it later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all have it. Chapter 2. The smut will be in chapter 3. I'll have chapter 3 written & posted in a couple of days. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Wendy x Erin: Part: 3

AN: Here's chapter 3 of I'm Into You. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They break the kiss a few minutes later. After just staring lovingly into each others eyes, Erin wraps her arms around Wendy's neck kissing her softly. "I love you Wendy. So fucking much". Wendy smiles at Erin's words. " I love you too Erin". Erin returns Wendy's gentle smile with one of her own. And then they kiss each other passionately again.

xxxxxx

A few minutes later Wendy and Erin are taking each others clothes off until they are both in their underwear. Both Wendy and Erin are moaning loudly as they grind against each other. Both girls are thinking the exact same thing. _Oh my god. This feels so fucking good. This feels absolutely fucking amazing._ They both think as they grind their dripping wet pussies against each other through their soaked panties. As they rocked their hips against each other, Wendy lifts her face away from Erin's neck where she was leaving kisses and nips when they had first started grinding against each other, so that she can capture Erin's lips in a searing kiss that takes both girls breaths away. They continue to grind against each other until they both cum against each other hard. Wendy puts her full weight on Erin and after a few minutes, Wendy rolls off of Erin, both still coming down from the high that they had got from the mind blowing orgasm that they had just experienced. Breathing hard they turned their heads to look at each other and they share a small chuckle. Propping herself up on her elbow, Erin continues to stare into Wendy's eyes and Wendy copies her, doing the exact same.

 _That was the best orgasm that I have ever had in my entire life,_ is the thought that is going both of the girls minds. _That was so fucking great,_ Erin thinks similarly to herself. "That was so fucking amazing Wendy"., Erin says, grinning. "Yes, yes it was"., Wendy replies echoing her. "Do you want to get completely naked"., Wendy asks Erin. It takes a minute for Erin to respond. "Hell yeah"., she replies. Wendy chuckles lightly at Erin's words and so does Erin. They start to their own underwear and within a few minutes, they are both completely naked.

For a few minutes they just stare lustfully at one another, taking in the beauty of the others naked and beautiful body. _Fuck Erin's so goddamn gorgeous. I can't wait to be to suck on her beautiful and eat her pretty pussy._ Wendy blushes at her own thoughts. _I wonder why she's blushing all of a sudden. Heh, she's probably thinking the exact same thing that I'm thinking about. Eating her pussy, tasting her breasts and making her cum so many times that she can't walk for a week._ Wendy has never done anything like this in her entire life so she's a little bit nervous about the whole thing, hell so is Erin. So it takes Wendy a minute to gather up her courage and then she asks Erin to do something which Wendy has only ever dreamed and fantasized about. "Erin, can you lay down on your back?'., Wendy asks Erin, getting her attention. "Sure"., Erin replies back. Erin drops her arm and elbow back down onto the bed, and then scoots farther up the bed so that she's laying on Wendy's pillows and laying right in front of the headboard.

After Erin has done what Wendy has asked of her, Wendy then gets on top of her, kissing Erin, making her let out a low moan. After kissing her for a few minutes, Wendy pulls away from the kiss leaving Erin breathless with need and want, only to kiss her way down Erin's jaw kissing, nipping and sucking her way to Erin's pulse point. Wendy then sucked hard on Erin's pulse point, and giving the other girl light hickey, Erin let out a deep moan that came from the back of her throat, arching up into Wendy causing their breasts and nipples to brush against each other, and both women cried out at the feeling of their breasts touching each other. Wendy then grinned to herself at the reactions that she could pull out of the other girl.

Wendy then started to kiss her way to Erin's breasts taking her left nipple into her mouth while she played with her right. She swirled her tongue around and over causing Erin's nipple to get even harder than it already was, she then sucked hard and Erin moaned loudly. Erin then threaded her hands through Wendy's long black hair, pulling her even closer to her chest. "Ohh shit Wendy, that feels so fucking good. Don't fucking stop". Erin moaned out lustfully. Wendy grinned against Erin's perky breasts. After a few minutes Wendy switched breasts and then she gave Erin's right breast the treatment that she had given to Erin's left breast. After paying a little bit more attention Erin's breasts, she kissed, licked, and nipped her way down Erin's body when she got to her belly button, she dipped her tongue in and she tongued the other girls belly button causing Erin to let out a squeak of surprise at the feel of Wendy's in her navel.

After she took her her tongue of Erin's navel, she resumed her way down her body. When Wendy got to Erin's pussy, she settled herself between her legs and began to eat her out. She first licked her slit several times before taking Erin's clit into her mouth and sucking softly on the bundle of nerves and Erin nearly screamed out at the intense feeling of pleasure that had begun to take over every inch of her entire body. "Ohhhh my fucking god. Wendy yes, don't fucking stop"., Erin cried out in pleasure. Wendy smirked against Julie's soaked pussy at how sexy her name sounded coming Julie's lips.

Wendy left Julie's clit to lap at her entrance and then Wendy began to tongue fuck her moving her tongue in and out, feeling how soft Erin's inner walls were. She then used the index finger of her right hand to rub Erin's engorged clit in hard circles until she felt her inner walls clamp down on her tongue when she came hard into Wendy's awaiting mouth, screaming her loudly. "Ohh fuck Wendy. Yes. Yes. yes. YES. I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!"., after Erin came down from her orgasm induced high and when Wendy was done with helping her ride out her orgasm, she pulled away from her pussy Wendy kissed her way back up Erin's sweat glistening body. When Wendy got back up Erin's body, she kissed her on her lips softly letting her taste herself. And Erin moaned when she realized she was was tasting herself on Wendy's lips.

Wendy pulled away from her lover lips and laid down, cuddling closer to her. "You were fucking amazing Wendy". Erin tell her. Wendy blushes at Erin's words. After both girls caught their breath Erin wanted to return the favor. Erin's then climb on top of Wendy, taking her by surprise but it wasn't unwanted. And Erin leaned down and kissed Wendy hard, getting her let out a low moan from the back of her throat. She pulled away from the heated kiss and she stared lustfully into Wendy's own lust blown eyes. "Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel, okay?", Erin asks her. Wendy nods her consent and Erin grins down at her again and kisses her hard again, almost taking her breath away with how much passion, love , and lust that Erin had put into their kiss, and Wendy kissed her with the same amount of passion, love, lust and love, wrapping her arms around Erin's body bringing their naked bodies together again.

xxxxxx

AN: There's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will pick up right where chapter 3 had left off. There will be a little bit more dialogue and plenty more smut. I hope that y'all will love this chapter. I'll have chapter 4 written & posted in a few days. If y'all want me to do a writing prompt, just leave it in a review & I'll try my best to write it & do the prompt justice, but only if it's either Frozen, Vampire Diaries, or Riverdale. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4: Wendy x Erin: Part: 4

AN: Here's chapter 4 of I'm into you. I hope that y'all will love it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She pulled away from the heated kiss and she stared lustfully into Wendy's own lust blown eyes. "Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel, okay?", Erin asks her. Wendy nods her consent and Erin grins down at her again and kisses her hard again, almost taking her breath away with how much passion, love , and lust that Erin had put into their kiss, and Wendy kissed her with the same amount of passion, love, lust and love, wrapping her arms around Erin's body bringing their naked bodies together again.

xxxxxx

Still naked, grinding against each other and kissing passionately Erin breaks their kiss leaving both of them breathless, she trails her kisses from Wendy's lips to her neck and throat leaving little hickeys here and there, she eventually gets to Wendy breast. _Fuck she's gorgeous. I should have realized my true feelings for Wendy sooner._ Erin takes Wendy's left nipple into her mouth, while fondling her right and Wendy arches up into her pushing her breasts closer to Erin' mouth and hands. Wendy places her right hand on Erin's head pressing her closer to her breasts, threading her fingers through Julie's black hair. _Holy shit Erin's so fucking good at this._ Erin's swirls her tongue around her, then she bites down gently and then she sucks hard. She does this several times, which leaves Wendy panting and breathless. "Ooh fuck. Erin that feels so fucking good. Please don't stop". Her word soon turn into gasps and moans when Erin switches breasts and she gives her right breast the same treatment that she gave to her left breast.

After spending a little more time on Wendy's breasts, she kisses, nips, and sucks her way down Wendy's body. When Erin finally settles herself between Wendy's legs, Wendy's breath catches in her throat when she sees Erin between her legs, eyes full of lust. And something else that she can't put a name too at the moment. Wendy's lets her head fall back onto her pillow when she feels Erin tongue on her pussy, swiping across her glistening wet slit and outer lips, both hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life when she feels one of Erin's fingers enter her slowly and her lips and tongue on her hard clit. "Ohh fuck. Erin. Just like that. Ohh shit. Fuck me. Yes, yes". _That feels so fucking good. Erin is really good at that._ It's not too long before Erin sliding another finger inside Wendy's entrance, pumping both fingers in and out, in and out.

Erin sucks hard on Wendy's clit when she feels Wendy's inner clamp down on her intruding fingers, knowing that Wendy was close, and Wendy cums hard, flooding Erin's mouth with her cum and Erin swallows it all. _Fuck Wendy tastes so goddamn good._ After Erin helps Wendy rides out her orgasm, she pulls out her fingers and Wendy whimpers at the loss of her finger. Erin then slips her fingers to suck Wendy's cum off of them, Wendy blushes when she watches Erin do this with hooded eyes. Erin then crawls back up Wendy's body letting her taste herself. "Taste good huh?", Erin asks her seductively. Wendy nods. "Actually yeah. I thought that it would be kinda gross, but it's actually pretty fucking hot"., Erin chuckles to herself.

Erin slides off of Wendy and cuddles into her side, wrapping both of her arms around Wendy's waist, bringing Wendy closer. After gaining her breath back, Wendy flips them over and she captures Erin's kiss swollen lips in a hard kiss. She pulls away a few minutes later. Erin opens her eyes a second later, which she had closed after Wendy had kissed her and she meets Wendy eyes. "My turn"., Wendy says. Erin grins and Wendy returns her grin with one of her own, then Wendy leans down and she kisses Erin again, this time however she presses her naked body flush against Erin's. They both let out a moan at the feeling of their bodies touching.

Wendy then breaks the kiss when air becomes too much of an issue, she then leans down and takes Erin's right nipple into her mouth, while she's fondling Erin's left breast with her left hand. She swirls her tongue around Erin's nipple, trying different motions and Erin cries out in ecstasy, she places her right hand on Wendy's head threading her fingers through her black hair, pressing Wendy closer to her breasts. _Fuck this feels so fucking good._ "Oh Wendy, yes. Suck my nipples. Shit. Yes". Wendy grins to herself. She spends a few more minutes on Erin's right breast, before giving her left breast the same treatment that she had given to Erin's breast. After spending a little while longer on Erin's breast, she begins to inch her down Erin's body.

When she gets between Erin's legs and she settles herself, she does the same that Erin had done to her. Wendy starts with licking up and down Erin's slit, Erin's hips buck up trying to get closer to Wendy's mouth because of how wet and turned on she already was. Wendy then starts to lick and suck her outer lips causing Erin to moan louder at Wendy's lips and tongue on her wet and heated skin. Wendy lets go of Erin's outer lips, and slips two fingers from her right hand to get them nice and wet for what she was going to next. She takes fingers out of her mouth and trails up and down Erin's dripping wet slit to gather up some of her cum to use as lubricant, Wendy then trails her fingers lower until they are at Erin's entrance. Wendy then glances up and into Erin's eyes. Erin nods her head in response to Wendy's silent question, and Wendy returns her nod. She slips her two fingers easily into Erin because of how wet Erin is. "Fuck, you are so fucking wet"., Erin bites down on her lower lip both because of Wendy's word and because Wendy's fingers are slowly pumping in and out of her. _Fuck, Erin feels so fucking good around my fingers._

When she feels Erin's inner walls start clamp down on her two intruding fingers signaling to her that Erin was about to cum, she leans down and takes Erin clit into her mouth, sucking hard. "Ohhh fuck Wendy. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING"., Erin practically screams out at the top of her lung, probably waking up the entire fucking neighborhood and neither girl cares about that. They only about each other. And she does cum, hard and fast into Wendy's awaiting mouth. And Wendy swallows every single drop of Erin's cum. After Wendy helps Erin comes down from her intense orgasm, she pulls her mouth away from Erin's clit and then she pulls her out of her pussy. Which earns her whimper from Erin from the absence of Wendy's finger.

Wendy then kisses her way back up Erin's sweat drenched body, and she kisses Erin's parted lips softly, kissing her sweetly. Erin returns the kiss slightly still breathing hard from her orgasm. Wendy then cuddles into Erin's side, and then she brings Erin into her arms and holds her until her breathing comes back to normal. Which it does a few minutes. Erin had fallen asleep. She wakes up a few minutes later. She turns head to look into Wendy's eyes. She kisses Wendy softly. "Damn Wendy. You sure know how to show a girl a good time". Wendy chuckles at that. "Yes. Yes I do". A few seconds later, Erin returns her chuckle with one of her own. Wendy then kisses Erin on her forehead, "I love you Erin. So fucking much". Those words make Erin's beat heart a little it faster. She turns herself around in Wendy's arms and she kisses her deeply to convey all the love in her heart that she has for Wendy.

They break away from the kiss a few minutes for air, Erin sits up slightly so that Wendy can lay down. When Wendy is laying down on the bed the way that is perfect for the both of them, she opens her arms wide so that Erin can cuddle into her arms. And Erin does lay down in Wendy's arms, she wraps her arms around Erin's waist which ended up with Erin's head laying on Wendy's chest and their legs entangled together. And they fall asleep like that two lovers hearts beating as one, forever entwined as one being.

xxxxxx

AN: Well there y'all have chapter 4. One of the longest chapters that I've written so far. I hope that y'all that are really enjoying reading this FanFic just as much as I am enjoying writing it. The next chapter, chapter 5, will have some plot. But like half a chapter. The other half will be smut. I will have chapter 5 written & posted in a few days. But before I do that I have to finish Elsa's Love For Anna, which is another FanFic that I'm writing that only has one chapter left to write. Which i will write & post later today. As always please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5: Wendy x Erin: Part: 5

AN: Here's chapter 5 of I'm Into You. The 5th final chapter. I hope that y'all will love it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They break away from the kiss a few minutes for air, Erin sits up slightly so that Wendy can lay down. When Wendy is laying down on the bed the way that is perfect for the both of them, she opens her arms wide so that Erin can cuddle into her arms. And Erin does lay down in Wendy's arms, she wraps her arms around Erin's waist which ended up with Erin's head laying on Wendy's chest and their legs entangled together. And they fall asleep like that two lovers hearts beating as one, forever entwined as one being.

xxxxxx

Erin wakes up about two hours with Wendy still curled up into her, Erin smiled softly at Wendy's sleeping form and she moves some of Wendy's black hair behind her ear, she leaned down and she pressed a kiss to Wendy's temple and then Erin pulled away from Wendy. She got out of Wendy's bed as silently as she can without waking Wendy up while getting out of the bed. After Erin gets out of Wendy's bed, Wendy shifts over to the pillow that Erin was using and cuddles into it. Erin softly chuckles to herself at how cute a sleeping Wendy is. _She is so adorable. I love her so much._ Erin decides to leave Wendy a short note, just in case she freaks out or gets scared that Erin had left her. _I don't want her freaking out or getting scared. I'm going to write her a small note. I have to find some paper and a pencil first. Where does Wendy keep her pencils and paper?._ Erin goes to look for a pencil and paper and it doesn't take her too long to find some. She writes the note quickly, places the note on Wendy's bedside table and then she put the rest of the paper and the pencil where she had found them.

She picked up her clothes that she worn the previous day from Wendy's bedroom floor and she went to take Wendy's bathroom to take a shower and make breakfast for the both of them. Erin makes her way to Wendy's bathroom, grabs a clean towel from a drawer in the bathroom and she places her clothes on the bathroom sink counter top, she then put the towel on shower rod, turned the hot and cold water knobs to get the water temperature just right. She then turned shower head knob and got under the warm spray of water, she grabbed Wendy's body wash, quickly lathered up, rinsed off, she grabbed the towel off the shower rod and she quickly dried off. She got out of the shower and got dressed in last nights clothes then she made her way to Wendy's kitchen to make them both breakfast. While Erin was busy in the kitchen, Wendy woke up in her yawning and stretching her limbs. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed the note that Erin had left for her.

The note said: **Good Morning baby. I went to take a shower and make us both some breakfast. I hope you like pancakes. I had a wonderful last night and I hope that you did too. If you're thinking that I regret last night. i don't regret it. And you shouldn't either. It was the best night of my life I hope it meant the same to you as it did for me. I love you Wendy, with all my heart. Love Erin.**

xxxxxx

After reading the note that Erin had left for her, Wendy had tears running down her face, but they were tears of happiness not of sadness. _I love Erin so fucking much. No one has ever said anything like that to_ me _before._ After Wendy had read the note she folded it up and she placed it in her bedside table. She then got out of her bed so that she can take a quick shower. She gets some fresh clothes and she heads to her bathroom and shower, She quickly showers and makes her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Erin. When Wendy gets to the kitchen, there are two plates of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice.

The pancakes looked absolutely delicious and they smelled fucking amazing. Erin grinned when she saw Wendy enter the kitchen, she got out of her chair to greet her, when she reached Wendy, Erin pulled her into a hug, then she captured Wendy's lips in a passionate kiss, they break apart a few minutes later, breathless from their kiss. They walked to the kitchen table, and Erin pulled Wendy's chair out, and after Wendy sat down in her chair Erin sat back down in her own chair. After Erin sat down, both girls started to eat their breakfast.

After Wendy took her first bite of pancake, she moaned low in her throat. "Oh fuck. Erin these pancakes are the best fucking pancakes that I've ever ate in my entire". Erin blushed at hearing Wendy's compliments. "Thank you, Wendy"., Wendy nodded happily and she went back to eating her pancakes and Erin did the same. After they were finished eating their breakfast and cleaning their dishes, they both went back upstairs to Wendy's bedroom. When they got to Wendy's bedroom, they both got under the covers and cuddled against each other. A little while later, Wendy finally asked Erin the question that had been in her head ever since she had read Erin's note that morning. "Can we talk about the note?"., Erin looked Wendy in her beautiful eyes and sighed. "Okay". She replies.

xxxxxx

"What about the note?"., Erin asks Wendy curiously. Wendy stares deep into Erin's eyes. "Why would you ever think that I would ever regret being with you, Erin?. I love you so much. So, so much." After a minute later, Erin started to cry. Wendy's heart broke at Erin's sudden sadness. "Hey, hey come here baby". Wendy drew Erin into her arms, and she kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry Wendy. It's just that I've always loved you. And I thought that you wouldn't return my feelings. But you do and that makes me the happiest woman alive". Wendy moved by Erin's heartfelt words, pulled her in for a kiss from of all the love that she held in her heart for Erin. When they both pulled away from the kiss, a few minutes later breathless, Erin had stopped crying, Wendy brought her hands to Erin's face and wiped the tear streaks off of her face, Erin smiled softly as did Wendy. Wendy pecked Erin's lips and pulled away, but they both still held each other and that's they fell asleep, cuddle together with thier faces inches apart and with radiant smiles plastered on thier beautiful faces.

xxxxxx

Epilogue

Thirty years later

They had graduated High School, moved away and went to the same college together. They both went to film school together in New York City. After they both graduated from film school and a couple of years later, they co-founded an Adult film production company, WE Adult Film Productions. Wendy and Erin co-wrote, co-directed, co-produced and co-casted. They owned the company together for twenty years before retiring after making over four hundred Adult films, and they turned the company over to their friends, Kevin Fischer and his High School sweetheart and wife Carrie, who continued to make Adult films.

And ten years after they had turned their Adult film production company over to Kevin and Carrie, they decided to co-write a memoir about their lives together and the inside workings of an Adult film production company and the Adult film industry. Wendy and Erin's memoir was on Time Magazine's top five bestsellers list for six weeks straight and it made hundreds of thousand of dollars. And to this day, Wendy and Erin are still happily married and are very happy with how their lives had turned out and neither of them would change it for anything else in the world.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there you have it, the 5th & final chapter of I'm Into You. I hope that y'all have both loved enjoyed reading it just as much as I had loved enjoyed writing it. As always please read review

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I noticed that the paragraphs were too long so I had to split them up into smaller paragraphs. As always please read & review.

.


End file.
